Lost
by TocoGirlHills
Summary: Lost is the story of two wolf boys, Sam and Cole, as they take over the pack and conquer the demons that stand in their way. These two brothers are strong, but sometimes even brothers go to war with each other. Rated T only for a few curse words.


**Disclaimer: Maggie Stiefvater owns all of the characters! I only own the storyline.**

**Chapter One**

The truck rattled and tilted with every bump on the unpaved road of Casey, Minnesota, which was only about five miles away from the small town of Mercy Falls. Two young boys sat in the back while two men sat in the front, yet the truck remained silent.

The man who was driving, Paul, opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he merely closed it again after a moment. The man in the passenger seat, Geoffrey Beck, took that as an opportunity to start a conversation.

He turned slightly in his seat to look back at the seven-year-old boys. "Do either of you have any questions?"

The green-eyed boy, Cole St. Clair, turned to Beck with heavy nonchalance. "Where are we going, and why can't we go back home?" He asked. The other boy, the one with the animal-like yellow eyes, Samuel Roth, looked up at Beck, waiting for the answer.

There was a pause, but after a few seconds, Beck inhaled deeply and replied, "You guys can't go home." He sighed slowly, then made a face that neither Sam or Cole could explain. "Sam's parents are going to jail for a long time, and your parents agreed to let me adopt you."

"You mean they gave me up. Sam's parents tried to kill him, and my parents didn't want me," Cole explained, looking away. There was contempt and disdain in the little boy's eyes, but they were soon replaced by an eerie emptiness.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at Cole in confusion - how could a little boy understand what was happening so well? He glanced over at Sam as well to see if he caught on as quickly. He did. It almost scared Beck to see the yellow eyes piercing into his so intensely, waiting for a response to what Cole said.

Paul, realizing that the tension was escalating quickly, turned on the radio to a rock station. A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth, and he confirmed aloud to the other three people in the car, "I love this song." Then he turned up the music higher.

"Sam, what do you think?" Cole asked, leaning over to Sam and lowering his voice. He had waited until Beck turned back around, concerned about both boys, before he asked Sam.

Sam repressed a sigh, suddenly feeling tired, and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Well, Beck adopted both of us, so he'll take care of us until -"

"No! I'm not talking about that. I mean, what do you think about being a wolf for half a year every year? No school, no friends, no life." Cole slumped down into his seat, frowning at what he had just realized. "Didn't you hear Beck and Paul talking earlier? One day we won't become human again." The empty green eyes left Sam's face to stare out of the window. "We'll die as wolves."

**11 YEARS LATER**

**SAM**

I sighed and slammed my door shut, hoping my brother wouldn't follow me. Unfortunately he did anyway. I flopped down on my bed, picking up my guitar and strumming it tunelessly.

Cole strode in after me, closing the door back and seating himself at my desk chair. "Come on, Ringo! I can't go by myself!" he spun in the chair twice then stopped it to face me.

I scoffed and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why can't you? Last time you wanted me to crash a party with you, we almost got arrested! What if Beck or Ulrik won't be able to pick us up from the police station? Besides there's no reason for us to crash some kids' party."

Cole leaned back in the chair with an arrogant smirk. His green eyes were empty as they usually were, but I did notice the smallest hint of anticipation and excitement. "I know for a fact that the girl that you like will be there!"

At that, I felt my face got hot. I frowned a bit and shook my head. "What are you talking about? I don't like anybody."

That was a lie, of course. There was a girl that had come into the bookstore where I work last summer. She was beautiful, with big brown eyes and the prettiest dark blonde hair I'd ever seen. Every time she came into the bookstore, my heart sped up.

Cole snorted and rolled his eyes, not believing me. Still he changed the subject for my sake and gestured to my guitar. "You have to go because I told those kids that we'd perform."

I set my guitar down and stood up, sighing. "Why would you tell them that? What the hell will we even perform, Cole?"

I already knew the answer. "Our songs! You, me, and Victor didn't just practice all summer for nothing! Plus they're paying us, so why shouldn't we let them think we're rock stars? We'll call ourselves...NARKOTIKA." Cole was visibly excited, and I even saw his eyes begin to light up.

Because I didn't want to let my brother down after he's been there for me when I needed him, I gave him a smile. I couldn't say no to something that showed a change in Cole; something that brought his eyes back to life. "Fine, I guess we should go practice then." Cole high-5'ed me, and ran out the door, yelling for Victor.

Victor had been turned into a wolf two years ago, found and encouraged to join by Cole. There had been a small problem with his shifting, but Cole somehow helped him through it. It wasn't long after when we found out that he was a drummer. With Cole on keyboards and me on guitar, we formed a makeshift band.

Cole had always wanted to perform for people, so I knew he'd be in ecstasy tonight. I smiled a little and followed him and Victor to the garage.

**COLE**

Victor was taking apart his drum set and loading into the back of his truck. Although he would never be as close to me as Sam was, I looked at him as a good friend. I'd met him two years ago at his house in New York.

Sam and I had gone to New York, as a reward from Beck for helping the new wolves, and we met a group of girls who said they'd show us around the city. One of the girls, Angie Baranova, took us back to her house with another girl when it began getting dark.

The other girl obviously had a thing for Sam, but, being Sam, he kept her at a distance, merely talking with her about school or music. Angie, on the other hand, took a liking to me, and she led me up to her bedroom. We were kissing, about to do more, when her brother came busting through the door. Victor.

Apparently older brothers are very protective of their younger sisters. Victor dragged me down the stairs and took me outside, preparing to fight me for his sister's honor. However, before we fought, we started talking. Five minutes in, Victor's fists turned into extended handshakes, and we became friends.

"Cole, you ready?" Sam asked from the passenger seat, looking at me out of the open window. He and Victor were already in the truck, waiting for me.

I nodded and grinned, slipping into the backseat.

When we arrived at the two story house, we were all in shock. It looked more like a mansion than anything else, and none of us had seen such a beautiful house in Mercy Falls before.

"This must be the Culpeper house," Sam muttered to no one in particular.

"Who?" Victor raised an eyebrow.

"That rich lawyer that came from California. Tom Culpeper. I guess he has kids." Sam shrugged and moved to the back of the truck to begin unloading things.

I went up to the front door to knock. I was expecting the guy that had told me about his party, Jack. Instead a girl opened the door. She was drop dead gorgeous with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I didn't say anything for a second, which seemed to make the girl impatient.

"Do you need something?" she asked. This caused someone in the house to cluck their tongues in disapproval. The door opened wider to reveal the guy I'd met.

"Sorry about my sister. She isn't fully house trained," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

I laughed a little and nodded. "It's okay. Her looks make up for it," I responded, looking at her instead of her brother. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. I laughed quietly to myself then gestured behind me to Sam and Victor. "These are my bandmates. That lanky one is Sam, my brother. The big one is Victor."

Jack glanced behind me in amusement at our three-person band. He turned to the inside of his house and yelled, "Hey! Jeremy, Mark! Come help these guys move their stuff to the back!" He smirked at me after turning back around. "Most of the school is coming tonight, so I hope none of you have stage fright."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; there was no need to act overly confident on the day of NARKOTIKA's debut. I just smiled back. "We'll be fine."

**ISABEL**

I was in the kitchen, watching the caterer organize all of the snacks. Usually I wouldn't care about things like this, especially since the party would be the kids from our school. I had a feeling that everything had to be right though. Jack and I had to leave an impression on these kids who still looked at us as outsiders.

I heard someone walk into the kitchen, but my back was to whoever it was. I wasn't interested enough to find out who it was because I just assumed it was Jack or one of his friends.

I did turn around though when I heard the person ask, "Do you usually stare so intensely at food?" It was the handsome guy from the front door, the one with the band.

Jack had told me that he got some random guys to play since everything was last minute, but looking at the guy, it seemed as if he could be a celebrity. It wasn't the way he dressed, but it was the way he carried himself. Something about his persona screamed rock star.

I'm usually a sarcastic person, so I don't think I even realized I was saying it until the words, "Yes, I spend all of my time looking at food and talking to complete strangers", left my mouth.

This made the guy only smile even more. He extended his hand to me, introducing himself. "I'm Cole St. Clair." His mouth was formed into an extremely handsome smile, but I couldn't find any emotions in his bright green eyes.

**...**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Lost! This is somewhat of a Pilot chapter, so ifpeople like it, I will continue it! :)**


End file.
